jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eliana Shan
Eliana Shan was the daughter of two Jedi survivors of Order 66, Jorno Shan and Kando A'Tome, and the younger sister of Caoimhin Shan. Biography Early Life Eliana Shan was born in the year 12 ABY on the planet Dantooine, a peaceful planet that her parents had chosen specifically for its relative safety and isolation from the galaxy at large. Though the galaxy had become a safer place for Jedi by the time she was born, her parents had grown attached to their private settlement, and they could find no reason to leave it. Eliana's parents tried to train her in the Force from an early age, just as they had with her brother, but it soon became apparent that the child had very little, if any, sensitivity to the Force. It also became apparent just as quickly that her talents lay elsewhere: she was able to take apart her father's lightsaber and reassemble it properly at the age of three. As she grew up, she continually showed herself to be a true technological genius. When she was eleven years of age, scouts working for the Shadow Academy came to Dantooine in search of Force-sensitivies for their new Order. The scouts killed her parents and then attempted to kidnap her and her brother. The two managed to escape, but in the resulting chase, Eliana was shot from behind and knocked out. Caoimhin, believing her to be dead, gave in to his grief and anger at the apparent loss of his entire family and lashed out with the dark side, killing the assassins without moving a muscle. When he realized what had happened and what he had done, he fled, commandeering the scouts' craft for himself and seeking solace among the stars. Sith Training When Eliana awoke, she found that her brother was gone, and she believed herself to be all alone in a place that had once been her home. However, there was still someone there, watching: the mad Sith scientist Aherk Formidonis, who took her and trained her for five years in the ways of the Sith assassin, during which time she adopted the name Vila. During her training she constructed a powerful suit of armor and handcrafted her own gunship, the Hunter. Formidonis brainwashed Vila into believing her brother had callously abandoned her, hiding the fact that she had been believed to be dead, and when he completed her training, she left to go find Caoimhin and kill him. The Corruption During her hunt for her brother, she encountered the entity known as the Corruption and decided to study it for possible destructive applications. Upon meeting Cao, she learned the truth about what had actually happened; however, the Corruption in her system twisted her, feeding her anger and eventually taking control of her body and mind. For a short time, Eliana developed a split personality, until finally, with the help of Raan Jade and Vidalu Na'an, she was able to rid herself of the Corruption and her Vila personality. This exorcised personality later went on to manifest itself into the being known as the Guardian. Jedi Ties Eliana Shan developed her Force abilities at a late age, her power first manifesting itself in a Force vision. She was present during the Battle of the Cron Drift, where the Jedi forces of the Yavin IV Praxeum staged a rescue attempt for kidnapped Jedi Master Ander Tagira. Her ship was damaged by the shock wave of a baradium bomb during the battle and spun out of control until it impacted an asteroid. After the recovery of both her and what remained of her ship, Eliana rebuilt the Hunter, redesigning the craft and modifying it into a stronger, more advanced craft, the Hunter II. A Star Falls In 41 ABY, while on the planet Mon Calamari, she saw a terrible vision through the Force of her brother falling to the dark side in a duel to the death with a Sith on Haruun Kal. Terrified, she left the planet in the Hunter II to find him and save him, but she was ambushed and shot down in orbit by a rogue TIE Phantom. Her craft spiraled out of control and crashed into Mon Calamari's moon. Eliana was killed on impact. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Females